Lifeless
by Hakai-sama
Summary: I don't have a reason-maybe it's to console myself. Maybe it's to console myself. Maybe it's to erase the guilt. Maybe it's because I feel a tale beginning to be spun. SasuNaru, Apocalypse


**Lifeless**

**Summary:** I don't have a reason-maybe it's to console myself. Maybe it's to console myself. Maybe it's to erase the guilt. Maybe it's because I feel a tale beginning to be spun.

**Disclaimer:** Wah. I don't own Naruto…tear…tear…meaning no Itachi for me…

**Warning:** Yaoi, uh, the…apocalypse?

**A/N:** Welp. I'm bored, should be studying English (…gonna…fail…), and plotting random shit. If you have read "Of Poets and Pastries", just so you know…I'M WORKING ON IT! Kinda sorta. Wait a bit folks, I wanna give you a happy ending to that tale.

Proofread by my most fabulous roomie. :D

Enjoy!

-Hakai-sama

I don't know why I'm writing this. There's no need to write this, no purpose at all. None whatsoever. It's not like there's anyone left to ever read besides myself. And I'll be gone soon. Very, very soon. Maybe this is my way of erasing my guilt-I've killed, I've destroyed, I've torn this world to pieces over and over again. That's what I'm doing right now. Because I can't stand it anymore. I can't stand being alone. There's no point to continue living when the only ones out there that you can possibly communicate with a ignorant, stupid, cannibalistic human beings.

No. They don't deserve to be called humans anymore.

They're monsters.

My name is Hakai-I don't have a last name, nor do I have any parents. I don't mean to say that they're dead; they never even existed. I am a god; the god of destruction, the one and only. That's what Hakai means, destruction in Japanese. So, I don't really know if I was truly sinning by ending the life of all humans as well as every other god. I was mad at the time. I don't regret what I've done, not a bit. Once I'm gone, the humans that follow will at least most likely be better at running the system than we gods. There will never be another god again; I've made sure of that.

We gods control the fate of humans. They're too stupid to be given free reign, so we take it from them. I never thought that was a good idea. I still don't. Every single time I've controlled someone else's strings, it ended up in destruction. So, I decided to restrain myself. I hated my existence from the bottom of my heart, would've destroyed myself at the time if I knew how. I gave up the reigns. I let the humans control their own fate, and I wandered in human form amongst them.

It was a mistake I deeply regret.

I was in a street bazaar, somewhere in the middle of Vietnam, during the year 2012 when I met an American man there to help the poor. His name was Adam. Adam was a handsome lad, kind and generous. He made me fall for him quickly, too quickly. When he proposed, I was joyous, and we planned a December wedding, on the thirteenth. His bachelor party was planned for the twelfth, an all-day event. However, all of my preparations were finished, and I wanted to see my husband-to-be before the big day. So, using my godly powers, I cloaked myself and went to his home at twelve midday. I was at his front door by ten minutes after twelve. A minute later, I was floating right through the curtains in a joyous mix of euphoria and bliss.

But, at twelve twelve, I saw it.

Him. _Adam._

Her._ Eve. _

_Together. _

_**Making love.**_

I was furious. No, beyond furious.

And all I could see for the next minute was fire and smoke.

…

This is where it gets difficult.

I was beyond furious, enraged, and trapped within my own mind. Anyone who came anywhere close to me died instantly-even my fellow gods.

It didn't take long for there to be almost nothing left.

It was like a nuclear bomb had gone off in the middle of the earth, so little was left. Just empty shells and scant remains of civilization, where there once was forest was now a fire. It seemed as if I'd turned Earth into hell. For all I know, the world was and still is raining blood. However, a few hundred humans survived. They were smart, they were strong-and they were terrified. I was the only god, and they could see, hear, touch, and smell me. So they began to worship me, praising me, calling me the one and only.

I killed off half their numbers after two days of their endless worship. Their bowing, their worship, their praise…I didn't want that. Those other gods, the ones I destroyed, they had wanted that; they'd strived for it and made it their goal.

Look where those gods are now.

And so I spoke to them, saying to live on, and procreate, spread the population. However, they were different-alone yet together, driven insane. After around three hundred generations, the population of my followers was spread across the globe in a few main locations, numbering around three hundred thousand people. Places like New York, Shanghai, and Paris became popular-they had buildings standing that were used for housing and such. However, I designated the islands of Japan for myself, with Tokyo as the center. It was my home. It was my throne. It was a bloody battleground.

People didn't truly "live" in Tokyo; they didn't truly live anywhere. Tokyo was, rather, an enormous, elegant, burning grave of thousands and thousands. Food was scarce everywhere around the world, and starvation was common. Those drug lords that used to hide in the shadows and cultivate their millions there stepped out and became the new leaders of the new generation. I let them get away with it too-it didn't seem all that harmful, more drugs just meant more killing. That was okay. I didn't mind bloodshed, especially since the whole of Tokyo was covered in a thin layer of it. There were clubs where girls went down on men as they threw money around. There were fighting rinks where a gun wasn't illegal, it was encouraged. Tokyo…smelt of lilies. Of death. Of anger. Of destruction.

Over the generations, the way to determine who should live and who should die was decided via sports that everyone, man and woman, participated in. They were baseball games, in a sense. Fairly amusing to a degree. The two teams up against each other would battle to the bases-literally. Five players out on the field at a time for the defense, and then two minimum for offense. It was either a home run or death. The pitcher would throw the ball at the batter, who would hit it. As soon as the ball was caught, carnage began. The offense had two people out there, the batter and his support. Their goal was to make it around the bases without getting killed. If one crossed home because the other died, the offensive team received a point. However, for every person killed on the field, the defense received a point. Players could only carry a single weapon at a time, usually a sword or dagger. They had to be fast, or else they would not survive. Winners got to choose their prize, weather it was a person, food, money, a home, or safety. Whatever they wanted they would ask of me. However, there was only one ref-myself. So all official games had to be played at my center, in Tokyo, where I'd watch from my throne. Sometimes, for tournaments, I'd determine prizes beforehand and let players choose from them, captain getting firsties. If I decided to switch it up, however, which I often did, I would put the prizes in a room with a random player's number drawn on the door. This was fun because sometimes, there was no prize besides poisonous gas.

I enjoyed my way of living, which was probably my crime. I enjoyed messing with their lives. I actually sickly, disgustingly enjoyed it.

I adored myself.

And, at the same time, I wanted to kill myself.

I couldn't look in the mirror without seeing two halves of myself, couldn't smile without feeling that smiling was wrong. I could be like cold, hard stone. And it was truly horrible. I didn't feel heat anymore, I didn't feel cold. I'd look at my hand and see it splattered in a thick coat of blood. There was nothing I could do to help myself, no matter how much I tried. I'd let the humans that scampered over the earth repeat endless sacrifices, whole villages in a single hour. But I felt nothing as I watched their white souls rise to the heavens. Nothing, nothing, as if my heart were stone sinking to the bottommost depths of the black oceans. Being at the top of the world, owning that throne…it's like being thrown into a endless hell that cannot burn or freeze, but will never wait in peace. My place was one of absolute zero, no movement whatsoever. I was the dictator, I was the emperor. I was the Khan, I was the sultan. Yet, I was nothing at all. I'd become human and wander into and through those slut clubs, getting laid and succumbing to that filthy human desire I so intensely craved. But, it never did anything! No matter how many men took me in the deep of the night, no matter how many I satisfied, no matter how much I released my soul…I felt nothing. It was like gradually, slowly turning into stone. I loved it. And I hated it. I no longer felt guilt for all those I killed, all those sacrificed in my name. It was their fate, something I refused to control. Burdening reigns I refused to grasp.  
>Kinda.<p>

I'm not an entirely bad person. I've done good deeds too. Sure, most ended in death, but some were happy moments, memories not to be forgotten.

For instance.

Naruto and Sasuke.

I'll tell you their tale, instead of mine, for theirs at least is somewhat happy. I didn't enjoy torturing them, but at the same time, I don't regret picking up their strings. They were my toys in Tokyo, and I used them well.

Afterall, what fun would toys be if they weren't played with?

**Part I: The Prostitute and the Pinch Hitter**

It a dreary and sunless day, as always, in the main stadium of Tokyo. It was the Konoha Nins versus the Sound Snakes. Everyone figured the Snakes would win, but I wanted the Nins to. Dunno why-just felt like it. So, they won, thirteen to nothing, with only a few Snakes left alive and no Nins dead. I had chosen the rooms and numbers way to distribute the "prizes", which for this level of tournament, were fairly spectacular, if I may say so myself. There was either a girl or boy to become a slave, gold, or a key to "The Elevator", which was the only way for someone to visit me and make a real request. I had decided to monitor the Captain of the team, Sasuke, for I was bored and wanted something to do.

So, as the Nins headed to their rooms, I watched intensely as the boy hesitated momentarily before grabbing the doorknob and opening the door into the room of his prize. He took a step in…then a step back.

I don't blame him. I'd have done the same.

What he saw was his prize's ass, which was cleverly decorated with a pink thong, shaking as the wearer faced the other way and struggled to get out of the ropes binding his hands behind his back. Normally, this wouldn't be so bad. However. Sasuke's prize was wearing a very, very, very short dress that did not cover his private parts, and with the sexyfine ass he had, Sasuke's brain was reduced to goop. Yup, prostitute (although I kinda forced that on him) and pinch hitter.

Oh, btw, they're both male. (Any girl reading this just drooled.)

The prostitute was Naruto, a young seventeen year old with blonde hair and blue eyes that were as deep as the blood red sea.

The pinch hitter was Sasuke, a hot-blooded eighteen year old with black hair shaped like a duck's butt and dark onyx eyes.

So, standing in the entry to his prize room, Sasuke just watched as Naruto attempted to break free. Not that I'd let him, but if I wasn't keeping the ropes bound, he'd be long gone. Sasuke's…erm…god I'm glad I'm a girl…dick rose as he watched Naruto, blush fading in on his cheeks.

He ahem-ed, and Naruto turned to look at him, blushing as soon as he saw his new master. The two instantly began to fight, arguing back in forth. It swayed constantly, Naruto, Sasuke, Naruto, Sasuke, when after five minutes I got fed up. I mentally injected Naruto with a sleeping potion, transformed into a sexy human girl form, and walked into Sasuke's room.

Now, my human form. I should probably describe it. Let's see…big boobs, skinny, blonde, strong, blue-eyed, and utterly sexy. You can probably guess what Sasuke's reaction was, even though he's completely gay. Stunning like the god of beauty…but way more terrifying, that's me. He asked me who the fucking hell I was, to which I responded a simple "Hakai." The name Hakai is only used for myself, with serious offense taken otherwise, so Sasuke knew I wasn't lying, and bowed deeply on the ground. He ran through a whole honored to meet my goddess, so beautiful, so honored crap. I really couldn't have given a shit, so I shut him up damn quick. I don't remember exactly what I said to him, but it went something along the lines of "Naruto's yours, so take him home, feed him, rape him, whatever, be entertaining. I'm bored." Sasuke stopped talking and bowed low, yes ma'aming me. I evaporated and watched as Sasuke sighed and scooped Naruto up, still fast asleep. They took their leave while I pulled the strings just enough so that there were no questions asked. Sasuke pushed Naruto into the passenger seat, trying to make him look normal when suddenly a mysterious force that I had absolutely nothing to do with whatsoever (myself) gave Sasuke a little push from behind. And so he stumbled forward, his lips making contact with Naruto's. Which meant it was the perfect time for me to wake the boy up.

I know I'm wonderful. Gah, I love it!

So the two just looked at each other, not breaking the sweet, sweet contact, and their eyes slowly began to close as both sank into the kiss. When a need for air finally arose, they broke apart, with Naruto's whole face beet red.

"W-w-what was that for, teme?"

"…hn. I fell."

"…oh."

They rode together in silence, breaking the speed limit frequently. Tokyo might be in complete ruins, with pavement more likely to be broken than mended and buildings more likely to be wrecked than repaired, but it was still usable. Citizens would chose a building to become their home, fix certain parts, and leave the rest be. Then they'd live there, in high-rises and warehouses, all making do out of what the people of before had left behind. The most important thing was shelter for them, because the weather everywhere for everyone was the same. Cloudy by day, rainy by night, and sun on Saturday. That was my schedule, and I refused to change it. Temperature was always mildly warm, never freezing. Sometimes I'd let it snow, but snow that melted by time it touched the ground. That was depending on my mood that day, or if I wanted to give certain folks an atmosphere. I don't think the people hated it, but they certainly didn't like it either. Guess they got used to it after a bit. It's not like they got a choice in the matter. They never would, anyways.

So, as the two headed to Sasuke's home, a torn-apart old home on the outer edges of the city, there was no interruptions in their tense peace. Sasuke's home, fyi, was gray like everything else on the outside, but inside was a simple layout of two bedrooms, a living room, kitchen, bathroom, and study. Upstairs was a training room and Sasuke's favorite place to be. I liked the layout of his house, especially since I had nothing to do with it. In my honest opinion, it'd be the best place for the two to spend a whole weekend of fuckery. And that's the best way to spend a weekend.

As Sasuke pulled into his driveway, I watched as Naruto carefully glanced around, figuring how the hell he'd get out of there. Not that I'd let him, but it would be so friggin easy it's not even funny. There were nothing except ruins surrounding the place, and hiding would be easy. Sasuke turned off his car and, with some level of hesitancy, let Naruto out. Naruto (being the good boy we all know he is) instantly bolted, and it took about a second for me to create a tall metal fence surrounding the place, and a key to the gate in Sasuke's hand.

"Shit fuck, she's watching us! Fucking god!"

I electrocuted the boy.

Sasuke looked at the sky, took a small bow, and was electrocuted as well. No bowing, I can't stand it. The two were now passed out in Sasuke's yard, so I activated my poweress and transported the two into Sasuke's bedroom, where Sasuke awoke.

Of course, I removed their clothes before I did that and drugged Naruto so that he was mega horny, but that's only side detail, completely unimportant.

I drugged Sasuke a little too. Just for kicks.

Oh, and I started to play some music that was only a little completely sexual.

…

What do you think happened?

God, I love playing god.

**-0-:End Chappie One!:-0-**

Gawd, I didn't put in a lemon! How disappointing. So…you'll have to subscribe and wait for the next chapter. Hehe, I'm evil~ ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoyed it.

THANK GOD FOR ROOMIES! She's a genius, I swear.

-Hakai-sama


End file.
